In Love With a Human
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku - The love triangle between Sasuke, Sakura and a kitty. Their story told through the eyes of a feline.


*  
 **A/N** : okay... This is something unusual and all this idea had to come from a dear friend of mine. No beta reviewed this so there are certainly some basic grammar mistakes :p Still, above all, I hope you guys enjoy it! ?

*

 ** _Cat's P.O.V_**

The world is surely a big place for a cat like me. The path which I trail is always fulfilled with danger, adventure and many humans that try to turn me into a pet. But I don't belong to only one place or only one person. I was not born to stay in a single house. As I said before, the world is too big for a cat like me yet I still want to explore every inch of it, not mattering how many lives I have to spend.

I've always had that objective in my mind and leaving behind a child crying was never hard for me. I am and I will always be a free cat. I love to eat different kind of fish and I like to meet new villages. Ever since I left the house of my old cat lover owner, I knew what I had to do if I wanted to be free like the ninjas that came to her house. I would do anything to be free, not mattering how lonely it could be. I was ready to face the whole world. But, in a point of my first life, I considered the idea of belonging to a person. A human man that, in a simple glance, could make my heart explode. He was the one I chose to love. And the story I'm about to tell is about our ephemera, yet passionate, relationship.

By the time I met that tall raven haired man, I had left behind five small villages and 7 different houses. With my fire red fur and ruby eyes, I ended up drawing the attention of many human eyes, specially female ones. They would take me in their homes as if I was a part of the family. They would feed me, give me some water and a place to sleep. I would learn a new thing or two every time my family changed. I learned about cat food and how to behave near humans and I even learned to identify their language, even if I had no idea of its meaning.

Spending time with them was always a new surprise. I always appreciated their generosity but, in the end, I would always leave before the sun could announce a new day. Rare were the times when I would spend more than one day with a new family. None of them had the time to create a strong bond with me, yet, all of them gave me a different name. From Tora to Chiyo, I've had more names than any other cat from the place I come from. So, in order to make things easier and to always remember my previous owner, I choose the name I was called lastly. By the time I met that man, my name was Karin.

The name Karin was given to me by a sharped teeth boy who carried a huge sword. He traveled with an orange haired man and a short tempered girl whose name was the inspiration for mine. She was quite similar to me. The same hair, the same eyes and, in the future, the same love. When I first saw Sasuke Uchiha- the man whose pic she was always admiring- I understood why she loved him that much.

When he first came in view, I followed him through the rooftops of those old houses. His presence was so captivating that everyone would stop to look at him while he walked around the streets. He knew he was being watched, yet, it didn't seem to bother him. I noticed some peculiar things while I followed him around. As an example of those things, I discovered he was alone. A lonely traveler, dressed in a dark brown poncho and with the deepest black eyes I have ever seen in all of my lives. They seemed like two fur balls that hypnotized me. I couldn't stop looking at them. I couldn't stop looking at him. And, before I knew, I was already in front of him. My small head looking at him from the floor just made all his beauty glow in different levels. His chin, his hair and his eyes, as he glared at me, made my whiskers tremble in excitement. From that moment on, I knew I had found someone special. Someone that I would make mine not mattering if I were a cat and he a human. I would do my best to get him.

Before he could walk away from me, I approached his legs, intertwining my body in between them and making that noise all humans seem to love. I wrapped my tail around his ankle and, as if hit by a Cupid arrow, I laid with my belly up in the middle of his feet. That trick never fails in normal people. But that man was far from being normal.

"Hn" was the sound he made before starting to walk away again. He closed his eyes for a moment which showed how serene he was at that time. How come Sasuke was so calm while I was giving my whole self to him? Such thing was an insult. And I wouldn't let him go until he noticed my feelings.

Taking all the air from my lungs out, I let out the loudest cry of my whole life. I was pretty proud of my achievement at that moment. I believed it had been so loud that all the village trembled in fear. But, looking at it now, I recognize that it wasn't that loud. Still, it served its purpose after I repeated it at least 10 times more as I walked behind him. I could see his pace getting stronger by the time and from his thin lips I heard what seemed to be a grunt. I think he was probably getting mad at me, but love itself comes from a little madness too. Well, it doesn't really matter how he felt at that time. The only important thing was that he turned to face me again and, as he acknowledged my intentions to be with him, I had declared that we had just had our first date.

" you're so annoying…"

Such words came out from his mouth as he stared at me. It was a deadly glare that, for a moment, made me feel like dying. I felt my whole body getting ready to suffer from an attack, but, since my eyes were still locked on his face, I realized how fast his expression changed. From an evil look, his eyes and lips melted into a soft smile that even had a faint blush decorating his cheeks. Something good must have passed through his mind or his heart for such extreme change to have happened. His angry face was fascinating, but that nostalgic one was surely taken from a fairy tale.

" you are annoying just like her."

After pronouncing more meaningless words, the beautiful raven haired man sighed and lifted me up in his arms. Such move, literally, took me to the skies. I didn't expect that at all. I could never imagine my beloved one would take me in his arms like that. But he did, and, after taking a look at my whole body- such thing that made me blush nervously inside- his hands dragged me just some inches away from his face. That angelical face that made me fall even deeper in that forbidden romance. I couldn't control my body at that time and, before I knew it, my tongue was already licking his cheek. I still can't believe I had the courage to do so. What if he had thrown me away for thinking I was THAT kind of cat? He would hate me forever, I thought. But, surprisingly, he sighed once again and, from inside his poncho, he exposed a huge bag where he put me inside.

" I think she's gonna like you, Kitty. She's always telling me that I should bring her a present so... You'll make her smile."

He didn't close it and, after that, he even caressed my head with his index finger. How good it felt to be kidnapped by him. He could take me to a bathe that I wouldn't mind. As long as I could be next to him and feeling the masculine smell of his clothes under the poncho, I would be fine. More than fine.

In the next couple days, my beloved Sasuke-sama welcomed me in his life. He gave me food, cleaned my fur, bought me toys and, at night, he would even make a comfortable and perfumed bed with his shirts for me to sleep on. I believe he still considered to soon for us to share the same bed, so, I respected his wishes. We traveled around many places and he even bought me a green lace, which he wrapped around my neck as if I was a Christmas gift. I loved that lace so much and, whenever I had it around my neck, I considered myself to be the luckiest cat in the world. I loved that lace because he was the one who bought me. And such thing won't ever change.

The days we've spent on the road were simply perfect. I was meeting new places at the same time I had his company. I didn't need anything else to be happy. But things changed when we crossed huge green gates with a big red symbol on it. It was the most crowded village we had been in days and, differently from the others, people didn't simply stare at him. They waved at him and he waved back as if it was something natural to be done. As if they knew each other. Perhaps it was just a coincidence, I thought. Sasuke-sama could just be acting politely too. Yes, it was probably it. But no one is polite to the point of being hugged in the middle of the street.

His feet stopped for a moment and I felt his body letting out a sigh again. His eyes were looking forward as if he was waiting for someone. And he was, indeed. In a matter of seconds, a blonde guy with whiskers similar a to mine showed up and hugged my master so tightly that I almost suffocated. It took some time for him to let go and, when he did it, the two of them started a conversation so fast like I had never seen before. I just wished I could understand what they talked about.

" welcome back, Sasuke."

" hn. It's good to be back…"

" are you gonna leave soon?"

" I've just arrived and you're already telling me to go, Dobe?"

" as if... I just want to know how much time I'll have to spend with my best friend. I know I'll have to share so... Let's make our time fun, ttebayo!"

" Hn. You won't have to share."

" Uh? Did you guys have a fight? And how come I'm not aware of this?"

" tch... Idiot. We didn't have a fight... I'm just saying that, if she wants me all for herself, then you won't have anything to share."

"... You pervert."

" what? Tch. I'm just kidding... By the way, is she home? I have a surprise for her."

" she told me she would be at your house today... She was preparing the place for you, I guess... What did you buy her? And, most importantly, did you buy me anything?"

" for you, nothing. For her…"

" Uh?"

After so many confusing sounds, I realized that their eyes were looking at me. Sasuke-sama's two dark orbs and the blonde's two blue ones. They were really shiny too. They seemed to be confused about me and it took that boy some time to finally stop acting like that. It was weird. Scary, to be honest. I felt much better when my master's hand came to caress my ears. Such a gentle touch... At that moment, I even forgot about that talkative boy. That's it, until he tried to touch my nose. At that moment, I felt like I needed to show him that Sasuke-sama is the only one who can touch me.

I bit his finger as hard as I could and he screamed like a scaredy cat. At that moment, I felt proud for my master was smirking happily at me. I knew he had liked what I had done and, if it would make him happier, I would do it again. That boy just needed to try touching me again.

" Ouch! Teme! Your cat did it on purpose!"

" Hn. If she did it, then I'm proud of her."

" you... Tch. You can't give it to Sakura-chan! She's gonna bite her face."

" she won't hurt Sakura. She just bites idiots like you."

"... Really funny, you bastard. Hn. Keep this cat away from me. And she better not do anything to Sakura-chan or you and I know what's gonna happen."

" Sakura wouldn't kill a cat."

"... That's what that giant crab thought too."

" Hn. I'll be going after her then…"

" Eh? Missing her that much, Teme?"

" ... None of your business, Dobe."

" ... Hehe then I'll let you go. Let's do something later, okay?"

" if Sakura let me go, I will."

" you pervert!"

Screaming the last word out loud, the blonde jumped away from us. He seemed happy for some reason and such thing had made my beloved happy too. I saw a smile forming on his lips before he turned around, fixed his headband and walked towards another direction. I felt his heart beating faster at each step and I couldn't help but being affected by it. What could be making him so anxious? Did it have to do with me? I hoped so. In fact, making his heart beat so fast like that would make me the happiest cat alive. It would mean he loved me as much as I loved him. I just couldn't wait to see what was going to happen, but, when we arrived in a big and traditional house, another hug was thrown at him. A hug that, at that time, was warmer and a lot more delicate than the previous one. This hug belonged to a girl. A girl that would surely bring me problems.

" Welcome home, Sasuke-kun!"

" Sakura... Hn. I'm home."

The softness in his voice could be easily heard by my ears. His right hand wrapped around her waist and I saw his head accommodating itself on the crop of her neck. Sasuke-sama didn't seem to want to let go. The tension in his arm was too strong for a simple hug. He wanted to stay like that for a longer time, I knew so. But I just couldn't let that girl take him away from me like that. Their hugging time was over.

I let out a crying sound that, immediately, made them pull apart. When it happened, I could see clearly how my enemy in love looked like. She had pink hair and two big bright green eyes. Her body was shorter than his and she was wearing a lime green sweater and white pants. I saw that her feet were bare and she had painted her nails. That girl would really be a tough enemy. But I wasn't going to lose to her. I wouldn't let her take him away from me.

" what do you have in there? I heard a funny sound."

" well... It was supposed to be a surprise but…"

I felt his gentle hands wrapping around my body and, suddenly, he took me out of the bag so that girl could see me. She was bowed down a little to see me and her face was surely expressing excitement. There was a silly smile on her lips and her two shining green stones were widened. She really seemed happy to see me. Perhaps she thought that the competition wouldn't be that much of a thing. But I would show her my strength. I would show her that no one was going to take him away from me.

" she's so cute, Sasuke-kun!"

" I found her some days ago and she reminded me of you…"

" really? Why?"

" because she kept annoying me until I gave up and returned for her."

" oh..." A blush appeased on her cheeks and I saw as her attention returned to me. Damn it- I thought- she was even cutter with that blush. I knew I had to do something fast before even I fell for that cuteness.

" thank you, Sasuke-kun... I bet we will be great friends-... Does she have a name?" She said, caressing my neck. That girl knew how to play dirty.

" Hn... No. You'll choose it."

" uhm... Then... What about... Aki-"

Before she could finish, I made sure to rip that cute face off of her. I scratched her cheek deeply, making it bleed immediately. That pinky girl needed to learn that his place was with me. She needed to respect our love and she needed to learn never to hug him like that again. That scratch was just the first warning for her and, if she was smart enough, I wouldn't have to repeat my actions.

" Sakura! Are you okay?"

" yeah..." She chuckled sadly, touching her bruise. " I guess she didn't like the name, huh?" " yeah... Bad kitty!"

" don't scold her, Sasuke-kun. I think I stood too close. That's all... I'll heal it in one minute... Go inside and show her the place, okay?" She said, starting her way back to the house. At that moment, I felt like a winner. I had won against the cutest girl I've ever seen in my life. Who said that violence doesn't solve anything? I was impressed by how fast that cute problem was solved. In fact, it was solved too fast to even be a problem. And, in a blink of an eye, I discovered that it wasn't simply a problem, no. That girl was a beautiful catastrophe.

" but... You forgot…."

She stopped, smirked and, finally, returned to my beloved's arms, who ended up dropping me on the ground just so he could hold her again. But, on that time, none of them was really just hugging each other. At that time, that insolent girl had her lips pressed against his in a soft expression until things got a little hotter between them. They were using their tongues' for cat's sake! The vision of that scene destroyed my eyes forever, but, when that girl gave me her own superiority look, I knew that a war had just began.

For the next three weeks I stayed with them, the pink haired annoyance didn't seem to go home by any means. The only time, in fact, they would be separated would be when she had to go to work or something like that. Those hours were the only ones when I would have Sasuke-sama all to myself. During those hours, I wouldn't have to share him with her, but, unfortunately, whenever she was out, my master would be sleeping or going out with that loud blonde. How I hated to be left alone by him. I hated not to be his priority anymore and, specially, I hated whenever that pinky arrived before him and she would give me food and even catch me in her arms. That girl seemed to like to keep me close, probably to watch my moves. She liked to put me on her lap while she watched tv, even if I would always crave my nails on her tights. She liked to place me on the dinner chair while she cooked and, whenever she did it, she would start making sounds like:

" do you think Sasuke-kun will like it?" or "I've bought the prettiest tomatoes of the village." That girl was certainly a weird one. How come she wanted to keep a conversation with me? Her enemy on getting Sasuke-sama's love? Was she dumb or something like that? Well, it didn't matter. If she had mental problems or not, it didn't concern me. But, if there were somethings that concerned and annoyed me were those welcome kisses, mixed with a hug and, later on, a romantic dinner made by her. Sasuke-sama seemed to like it a lot and, once I tasted it, I understood why. A cute girl who can cook, CAT! She would be hard on the fall, but I still had some tricks on my paws. I still had a chance to win his heart.

My plan consisted in separating them as much as I could. Whenever she was washing the dishes, Sasuke-sama had a strange habit to hug her from behind and kiss her neck. That idiot girl would even drop the cutlery when he did it. Such a clumsy housewife. Hn, anyways… Whenever it happened, I would climb the dinner table and let out some cries until they gave up with their little thing. I always felt good about it and even better when my master would take me with him to the couch and place me next to him, but just sitting by his side wasn't enough. I would stretch my body and, in a matter of seconds, I would be laying on his lap with my paws teasing his hands. I would move my long tail until it twitched his nose and I would earn a chuckle from him. Things would be perfect if only that girl didn't show up every time.

" what are you laughing about, Sasuke-kun?"

" Hn. She's playing with my fingers…"

" I think she loves you, huh?"

" Uhm... I wouldn't blame her. I'm such a perfect catch."

" don't forget that your ego is not inflated either."

" I know you like my ego, Sakura... You are just like this cat... You want to lay on my lap so you can play with my fingers too."

The girl let out a chuckle, shook her head and sat next to him. Their hands were intertwined even if I kept trying to separate them with my claws. It didn't seem to work but, at least, I was the one on his lap. And, sooner or later I was sure she was going to complain. And she did.

I could see her saddening face whenever she came to the couch and found me on his lap. After I had made my master stop those inappropriate hugs during the time when she would be doing the dishes, it became a lot easier to stay there. He wouldn't complain, he wouldn't try to take me out and, eventually, I immortalized that spot as mine and, as the night went by, I expanded my territory so she ended up sitting more than 10 paws away from him. My plan was working perfectly. And I wouldn't stop with just that.

I scratched her clothes, I refused to eat the food give by her, I would break things and, in no hypothesis, I would let them alone together. Even when she dared to lock me out of our room at night, I would go to the window and keep meowing until they stopped whatever they were doing. From the glances I captured, I was pretty sure they weren't just sleeping at that time. Well, I made sure to interrupt them every single time. I thought she was going to explode after that, but she only exploded when I broke a portrait with the two of them. I was going to break the one that had them, the blonde and a gray haired man too but it wouldn't be needed. At that time, as I looked at her recoiling the broken shards with her scratched hands and arms and a lot thinner than when I first met her, I knew I had won. She was tired. She was hurt and her tears showed me so. Tears so sad and fast that made my heart jump in excitement. Tears that streamed down faster than the rain that was pouring outside. The time for her to go had finally arrived.

" I guess you really won, huh, Kitty? Because of you, my boyfriend doesn't even look at me anymore! Congratulations... I hope you're happy."

I didn't know what she said but I surely got excited to see her mad at me like that. It made my victory taste like salmon. Salmon with a little bit of pink.

Once she finished cleaning everything, she went to our room, grabbed some clothes and went back to the living room. She made herself some coffee and waited for him to come. I laid over the table next to her so I wouldn't miss a single moment of the show. It promised to be good. I kept looking at her while her eyes were burning me alive. I felt like she would kill me with her bare hands at that moment but, before she could even try, the front door slid open and my beloved master walked in. The show was about to start.

" I'm home... Where are my two little ones?"

I was the only one who answered him with a meow. I waited for him to come to the kitchen and the faint smile on his face disappeared when he saw the pink haired girl with tear tracks on her red cheeks. I definitely had done a pretty good job. The only thing missing would be his approval. But it never came. And it never would.

" Sakura... What the hell happened? Why are you crying?"

" I-I'm tired…"

" uh? Of what?"

" of being replaced in your heart…"

" replaced? And who the hell replaced you?"

Her index finger pointed towards me immediately and the seriousness in his face disappeared. He was probably understanding how stupid she sounded at that time. I mean, did she even think she had a chance? Of course not. Or at least that's what I believed from the very beginning.

" are you jealous of a cat?"

" I'm not jealous! I'm just tired of competing for your attention! For your love!"

" you are not competing! You know you are the most important person in my life now."

" am I? I'm not really sure I am anymore…"

Her voice was lower and a silence enveloped the room. I was sure that there was still more to come, and I was right. After that girl took a deep breath, her sad green eyes returned to him and I knew something had happened inside Sasuke-sama. He took a step forward at the same time she stood up holding a handbag. She was almost out of that house. Almost…

" I'm going back to my apartment…"

" what? Just because of a cat?"

" it's not just the cat... It's the scratches, the broken frames, the way we are apart... Ever since this cat got here that's all it has happened... You don't even kiss me anymore…"

" Sakura, if you want a kiss, I'll give you... I'll kiss you as much as you want... But, don't go..."

At that moment, my master was caressing her cheek and giving her the most heart broken face I've ever seen. If I dare to say, there were even tears about to stream down his face. He needed her by his side more than he needed me. There was no comparison between us. No competition. Just their love for each other. But my wound had been too deep in her heart for just some words to heal. The pinky closed her soaked eyes and walked away from home. Maybe she was trying to see which of us he would choose. She needed to know is she was more important than a simple cat. And she was, of course she was.

" Sakura... Wait…"

My master, before turning to face the front door, looked at me one last time. His eyes seemed to be apologetical and certain of what to do. He wanted me to leave. He wanted me to understand that, above all his care for me, that girl was still the number one. She would always be the one. So, after his eyes sent me the message, he ran after her in the middle of the rain. He ran so fast and left me so easily like I leave all my other families. He chased after her like I chased after my objectives. And, at that moment, Sasuke-sama wasn't one of them anymore.

I didn't follow him after that. Why would I, right? I'm sure he would get her back and bring her to that home. Seeing me there wouldn't be good at all. This cat here knows when it's time to leave... I wasn't wanted there anymore. I would never be again. But I was fine with that, really. Our love would never work out. I am a free spirit and he is attached to her. He would forever be by her side.

It was fun while it lasted. I paid them a visit some years later and I found out they had a daughter. A beautiful one that resembled her father a lot. She had those same black eyes I fell in love with. Yet, her mother's traces were all over her. I felt happy for them. I really did... They surely were a wonderful family and he had grown even more handsome with the years. Such view almost made me want to go after him again... I said almost…

Now I'm still leaving my objective. I've met many different villages, many different families and I've had many different names. Hn... I even lost two lives... But it was worth it... All worth it for a life where I can be free as a cat.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
